How To Say Sorry
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.... He denied the truth and that's the reason why I can't forgive him....ONESHOT! ROBxSTAR


Hey I'm back with another one-shot! I am trying to write stories based on quotes I find off the web so here is my first one!  
"_Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it..." Unknown_

How To Say Sorry

It's not what he thought he meant to say. It's not what he said. It's not what he did to make me mad. It's the way he denied it. He denied the truth. That is why I cannot forgive him. And to think that after all these years he would accept the fact. After all these years the truth has been growing more evident to all of us even to him. Why can't he just accept the truth?

Ever since the moment I stepped foot on Earth, I had this new feeling. A feeling that made me adapt to the surroundings. A feeling that made me feel independent. A feeling I loved...

When I met my family here on Earth, they were all special to me. Every single one of them. They taught me everything that I needed to learn to survive on this amazing planet.

Raven is the one who has always listened to my girl problems. Even though we are entirely different type of people, we get with each other just fine. She is the moody, dark, mysterious girl while I am the outgoing, jubilant alien I always try to be. She now can free her emotions a bit more now, now that she is free from her father's control. She will always be the sister I always dreamed of having.

Beast Boy is the one who always amuses me and keeps my happy side up and running. He is the one who jokes around and tries to be amusing even though he fails most of the time. He is like the brother I never had, the younger amusing brother I never had.

Cyborg is the one who protects the team especially Raven and I. Since according to him, ladies our age have the most dangers comparing to others, he always protects us. To me he is like an older brother I never had. He is always there when I need a shoulder to lean on. He is always there for me when I am trying out new things. He is always there to help out with my problems.

Lastly...he is the one who listens to my problems, answers my questions, help me learn me about this planet. He is my best friend who shows me kindness, understanding, and forgiveness. He is the one I have my deepest feelings for. Whenever I see him, butterflies instantly occupy my stomach. Whenever he flashes his million dollar smile, it makes my heart melt. When he catches me during battle, my heart's adrenaline rushes to its fullest extent. He is the one I love...

But he denied it. He denied it! Just when I told him all of this, he is about to declare his love. Then he uses the fact that we are superheros and nothing more. We can't have a relationship because villains will use either one of us as our weakness. He also said that I am nothing more to him than a best friend. He also said that I have keeping my hopes too high if I thought that we could actually be a couple. As I couldn't take it anymore, I flew out of the Opps room leaving him with his thoughts.

Now I am on the roof thinking of what had just happened. Did he really mean that I was only his best friend? Did he actually mean it when he said that I had my hopes too high? Tears fall down my face as I thought about what had just happened. He is wrong. He is denying the fact that he also feels the same about me. He isn't accepting the truth. I hear footsteps behind me and see a figure looming over me. I knew who it was.

"Star?" I never thought I would be mad to hear his sweet deep caring voice. I didn't answer. He came and sat beside me, while I tried to keep m gaze away from him.

"Star I..." He pauses to think and look at me. I can see through the corner of my eye that he was nervous.

"What?" I finally said, more like snapped.

"Star, I'm...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said we couldn't have a relationship. I'm sorry that I used excuses to deny my love for you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I said that I only thought of our relationship of best friends and nothing more. Please forgive me because..." I turned around and waited for those 3 words I always wanted to hear from his mouth, "I love you."

You would think that I would just say that I love him too and kiss, right? "Robin..." I looked into his masked eyes, "I cannot accept your apology." His eyes widened as I turned my head to gaze at the sunsetting sky.

"Why, Star?"

I stood up, "You have denied the fact that you had feelings for me the first time. I can't accept that fact, Robin. I cannot accept that you said that we were only best friends. I'm sorry Robin but I think that 'being best friends' is the only relationship we can have." I walked away leaving my lover looking at me, his mask getting soaked with tears.

I do regret my actions but it was the best for both of us. Both of us have learned a lesson from this experience. I have learned that my best friend cannot be more than a best friend to me. And he learned that denying the truth at first will lead to losing the one you loved. Maybe one day I will forgive him, but for now forgiveness is on the edge getting ready to be crushed...

_Hey that's it! Please tell me what you guys think! And don't flame saying why I didn't let Starfire forgive Robin but it matches the quotes perfectly so whatever!  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!_

_**  
**_


End file.
